Series of Oneshots
by RKORhodes
Summary: Every chapter has a different pairing. 10 songs included in each chapter. Slash. (:


**Hi everyone. So, I decided to try something new. It's this thing where you pick a pairing, put your iPod on shuffle, and write about that pairing based on the song. I'm going to try it. Hope this doesn't end badly haha. **

**Ship: Rolleigns (:**

_Just Can't Let Her Go by One Direction_

Roman looked at AJ. She was truly beautiful. But, so was Seth. Something was nagging in the back of his mind.

He kissed AJ, but then thoughts of Seth flashed through his mind. She broke apart and slapped his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Roman whimpered.

"For screaming Seth's name out while we were kissing. The fuck?" AJ complained.

Roman didn't realize that he said Seth's name. AJ got up to leave, but Roman grabbed her waist. "But, I want you." Lie. He was just afraid to tell Seth how he felt, so he stayed with AJ. But, it wouldn't last long. For now, he just couldn't let her go. He couldn't stand to be alone.

_Tonight by Jessica Sanchez ft. Ne-Yo_

Seth danced on the pole, moving beautifully around the round structure. Roman watched, a pleasing sight to him. His mouth watered. But, why? He was interested in women, wasn't he? And what the hell was he doing at a gay strip club, anyways? Was he insane?

Before he knew it, Seth was on his way over to him. His eyes went wide as Seth climbed on top of him, his perfect ass circling around his nether regions. Roman gripped Seth's hips, and Seth turned around to face him, their eyes locking.

His hands found Roman's hair, twirling it. He took Roman's fingers and sucked on them, Roman instantly turned on. He didn't think he would last. He fought the urge to kiss him. But tonight seemed like it'd be okay.

_Right Above It by Lil Wayne Ft. Drake_

Roman lay down and lifted the weights up, pumping his arms smoothly. He needed some relief from all of the shit people have been giving him lately. He lifted the weights a bit higher, pushing himself to go the extra mile.

He didn't notice his two toned best friend walk in the training room. Seth went for the treadmill, putting it on full speed. Roman realized someone else was in the room. He put the weights down, and stood up, finding Seth running on the treadmill.

Roman took in the sight, the beautiful mess. His hair was messed up and he was sweaty, but to him, Roman thought that he still looked absolutely flawless.

Seth stopped the treadmill and went for the punching bag. Roman did the same, and they pushed the punching bag to each other, exchanging smiles.

"Hi, Rome."

_Swim Good by Frank Ocean_

Roman had to stop. He just had to stop thinking about Seth and Leighla, and swim away from it all. Seth obviously didn't want him and he wasn't gay.

It was almost time for Roman, Seth, and Dean to arrive at the Slammy awards. Roman adjusted his tie, and pulled his hair into a low, neat bun.

He arrived at the arena and saw Seth in the bathroom, fixing his hair. He curled it a bit, and shrieked in pain as the iron hit his finger. That would leave a mark.

"Here, let me help you," Roman said, taking the iron from Seth and curling his hair into soft waves.

Roman put down the iron and iced Seth's burn.

"Thanks," Seth said, his eyes looking up to meet Roman's.

Seth kissed his lips and pulled away and Roman smiled.

_Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap_

Seth pinned Daniel for the Shield's victory. He jumped on Roman, but Roman didn't seem to mind as he smiled at him.

The two went backstage, and then into the locker room. Dean's bag was gone, which meant that he had already gone home.

"That bitch didn't stay here to congratulate you on your win," Roman laughed.

Seth chuckled. "I know. But you're here."

"Obviously. I was in the match with you, silly," Roman smirked, running a hand through the now puffy hair.

Roman closed his eyes, leaned in, and prepared for Seth to be scared. As soon as his lips met his, he knew his answer.

_Only Girl in the World by Rihanna (Ariana Grande cover)_

"Roman."

"What, Seth?"

"How are you and your girl?"

"We broke up, remember?" Roman asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Oh. You treated her right?"

"Of course. Made her feel like she was the only girl in the world."

"Well. I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world."

"I can't. You're a guy."

"That's what I meant. I want you to treat me like you treated her," Seth smiled.

"Seth, are you sure?"

"Yes."

Roman's lips touched Seth's, kissing him, inhaling his invigorating scent. Mint. He tasted delicious.

Seth climbed on top of Roman, straddling his waist. Seth's tongue dove into Roman's mouth, and he accepted it. Their tongues rubbed up against each other's, never wanting to leave the other.

Seth pulled back for air. "Wow, that was amazing." 

"It was," Roman smiled.

"I feel like I'm the only guy in the world," Seth smiled back.

_Let Her Go by Passenger_

Seth cried and sat on the bed in his, Roman, and Dean's hotel room. He just broke up with his girlfriend. Why? He wanted to be with the man he loved the whole entire time. Why was he crying? He was sure that Roman didn't feel the same about him.

Seth didn't regret breaking up with Leighla. He had to do it someday because he was hurting himself and her. He couldn't help his feelings for Roman.

Seth stared up at the ceiling, and felt incredibly upset. His love for Roman was stronger than he had for anyone else.

Seth heard the door open and wiped his face immediately. He silently hoped it was Dean, since Dean usually minded his own business and didn't pay much attention to Seth. But, he heard that low voice. Roman's voice.

"Seth."

Seth looked at him.

"Still upset about the breakup?"

I nodded.

He pulled me close to him, whispering sweet nothings. If he only knew.

_Happy by Pharrell Williams_

Seth jumped into his boyfriend's arms, happy that he finally got some vacation time. It's been a while since they've seen each other. But, they kept in touch by video chatting and calling each other. It wasn't the same as seeing each other in person.

"Sethie," Roman said, spinning Seth around in his arms.

"Rommy," Seth giggled.

Roman put him down, instantly kissing his boyfriend. His arms found their way around Seth's slender waist, pulling him closer to him. Seth played with Roman's hair while kissing him passionately. Roman smiled into the kiss.

Roman pulled away. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you more," Seth smiled.

Roman brought him in for yet another kiss. He wanted to savor the moment. Seth was home for now. And he was definitely happy.

_You Lost Me by Christina Aguilera_

"Roman!" Seth screeched, watching his boyfriend's lips ravage his best friend's.

Roman pulled away. "Baby…"

"Don't you fucking dare call me that!" Seth shouted. "I'm not your baby anymore. Dean is."

"Baby, please…" Roman said, placing his hand on Seth's shoulder.

Seth was fuming. He slapped Roman's hand away. "Don't lay a hand on me. And stop calling me baby. I can't trust you anymore. We're done. Six months I wasted on you. I should've known you were a cheating bastard. I thought you were different. But, you're like all of the others. A coldhearted, selfish, fucking idiot. Now I'll leave you to your new man candy. Don't ever talk to me again."

Seth stormed out of the apartment, the cold air stinging his eyes as he let his tears fall outside in the bitter cold.

_Up by Justin Bieber_

Roman looked at his beautiful boyfriend, his gray eyes searing into Seth's big, brown ones. Seth climbed on top of Roman, kissing his lips. It was Seth's birthday and he wanted to make Seth feel special.

They discarded their clothes and Roman positioned himself behind Seth. He kissed his neck, and slowly pushed into him. His hand locked with Seth's, kissing him as he thrusted in time.

They had nothing to lose. They had each other and they were ready for this. They were ready to advance in their relationship. After all, they couldn't take a step back. The only way was going up.

**There's my first set! Hope you liked it and I'll be working on the next one soon. (:**


End file.
